One Last Stand
by Brian1
Summary: John Hopkins and other RPD officers face off against the zombies for the first time on September 27th, 1998...(Author's Note Added) *Rate and Review*
1. Author's Note for "One Last Stand"

Author's Note:  
  
  
This contains the story, "One Last Stand", where we meet John Hopkins, the first R.P.D. officer in the R.P.D. series "Their Final Stand".  
  
This is the prequel to "Their Final Stand". In that series, we are introduced to other RPD officers who are all forced into the same situation that John is placed in. The RPD officers we are introduced to in "Their Final Stand" are:  
  
"Rookie Mistake": Nicholas Cruz, one of the many rookie cops that joined the RPD recently.  
"Endless Sonata": Eve Dawson, John's police partner.  
"Will To Live": David Johnson, John and Eve's mutual friend.  
"Eighteen Bullets": Amy Thompson, one of the many rookie cops that joined the RPD recently.  
  
There also happen to be cameos by RE3 characters Jill, Carlos, Nemesis, Brad, and Sherry in "Their Final Stand".  
  
  
Also...  
  
  
If you liked "One Last Stand", be sure to read these stories by these authors:  
  
  
"Just Another Casualty" by Bad Ronald. Read at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=696049  
  
  
"The Stalker" by Mossberg. Read at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=731268  
  
  
"Mistakes" by Rina Kawamoto. Read at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=690918  
  
  
"B.O.W. Series: The Licker" by Bizarre. Read at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=694386 


	2. One Last Stand: John Hopkins

Author's Note: This piece of fiction is copyright Brian Marcelo, 2002. I do not own Resident Evil in any form. John Hopkins is my own character that I have created. Do not steal or plagiarize my work. Or you will get sued heavily...then I shall be rich and laugh at you. Warning, if you have not played Resident Evil 1, 2, or 3, then be prepared to see quite a few spoilers.  
  
  
  
And now presenting a work of Resident Evil fan fiction...  
  
  
  
-One Last Stand-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for gore and violent situations.  
  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
  
Jill Valentine had tried telling everyone about what happened in the Spencer Mansion. Everyone either scoffed, laughed straight in her face, or though she was going crazy from posttraumatic stress syndrome. Chief Brian Irons concluded that she was under extreme stress and suspended her from active duty until she consult a therapist.   
  
Needless to say, when Jill Valentine found out, she was mad.  
  
She had decided to quit the RPD and go along with Chris Redfield, one of the 5 survivors of the incident in the Spencer Mansion. Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers all managed to escape the nightmarish mansion before it blew up. In the case of Brad Vickers, he had managed to avoid the whole mansion seeing as how he was the pilot of the helicopter and was able to fly away before the zombie dogs could jump on to the copter. However, he made up for abandoning them somewhat as he came back to rescue them, and even dropping a rocket launcher for Chris to use to take down what Wesker had codenamed the "Tyrant".  
  
Chris was planning to go to Europe where Umbrella's headquarters were located, and he had asked Jill, Barry, and Rebecca to join him. Barry left to go to see his family one last time before joining up, Rebecca immediately joined Chris, while Jill said she was going to investigate Umbrella's underground laboratories that she had heard about while reading the files that she had found at the Spencer Mansion. She had said she would meet up with them later, hoping that she would be able to provide some additional information about what Umbrella had been up to after scouting their labs. All Brad Vickers wanted to do was go back home to Arizona, but he decided that he might as well stick around for awhile and maybe accompany Jill, to further make up for his cowardice a month ago.  
  
Chris and Rebecca departed for Europe, Barry went to see his family one last time, while Jill and Brad stayed behind.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, it happened...reports of cannibal attacks started trickling in, then flowing in, and finally, flooding in.  
  
Jill knew what was happening. She once again tried to convince the RPD that these were zombie attacks, but they paid no heed, especially to an ex-S.T.A.R.S member who was deemed crazy by her own Chief.  
  
She decided that she had to get out of the city, before it was too late. This was her last escape...  
  
However, for the Raccoon City Police Department, this was going to be their first encounter with the zombies, and since they do not have the experience that Chris, Jill, Barry, or Rebecca possess, they have no idea what they are up against...  
  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
  
-September 27, 1998-  
-Raccoon City-  
-The First RPD Battle Against the Zombies-  
  
  
  
John Hopkins looked with horror at what appeared before him, just 100 feet away.  
  
Hundreds of zombies were approaching ever so slowly towards the blockade of Raccoon City Police Department vehicles and swat cars. They all had scars, cuts, lacerations, bloody bruises, and faces that simply showed no life what so ever. They extended their arms...what was left of them...towards the RPD cops and any civilians in the way, hoping to be able to latch on to them and make it easier to bite into them...  
  
John looked away as he saw another civilian get over taken by a zombie. He could do nothing, seeing as how Chief Brian Irons himself told them not to fire until they were within a range of at least 25 feet, because otherwise their weapons would be ineffective. Many of the cops didn't understand why, especially with quite a few sharpshooters on hand, but still, they reluctantly obeyed their chief and stood their ground. They watched helplessly as unlucky civilians who weren't quick enough were being eaten alive, being nothing but food for these monsters.  
  
Or worse. Some of the undead might even turn into zombies...or something even more grotesque...  
  
He held his standard issue shotgun tightly as the zombies kept their unsteady pace towards him and his fellow cops.  
  
He simply could not believe this was happening. This was Raccoon City...this was Raccoon City...this was Raccoon City....  
  
"This couldn't possibly be happening in Raccoon City..." he thought to himself.   
  
This was your average run-of-the-mill city. No different from any other. How could this be happening to his beloved city?  
  
He didn't have time to think about it though; the zombies were marching ever closer. Ever closer towards their next meal.  
  
"75 feet!"  
  
John looked around him, and was relieved that his fellow officers were as nervous and....scared...as he was. They never had faced anything like this. Each RPD officer gripped their weapons tightly, ready to fire at the onslaught that was approaching. They had no idea what would happen...all they knew was that they were willing to risk their lives in order to protect their city and it's inhabitants.  
  
'They sure as hell didn't teach us how to handle a situation like *this* in the academy...' he thought to himself gloomily.  
  
They were coming closer...all lurching forward in unison with their arms stretched forward, making the whole scene look like something out of an old horror movie...  
  
Hopkins was glad.... even if he were to die; he would die knowing his wife and daughter were still alive. They were lucky...they had been able to get out of the city before it was placed under martial law. His family were all planning to vacation in sunny California for awhile, to get away from their daily lives in Raccoon City. He had told them to go ahead of him, much to his family's dismay. He had a lot of last minute work to do, plus Chief Brian Irons had requested all officers to remain on constant duty until they had found the culprit, or culprits, who had been committing the reported acts of cannibalism. Of course, every officer was ready and willing to stay in the city to find and apprehend the suspect in question, especially since they loved their city so very much.  
  
He was glad...glad that he had been able to spare his beloved family the horrors that the city was facing at the very moment.  
  
John knew today might be his final day, but at least he would die knowing that he protected his city...where he had grown up...where he had met and married Alice...and where he had watched his daughter grow up...where he met his best friend Eve Dawson...  
  
"50 feet!"  
  
They were almost within the designated range. Out of the corner of eye he noticed 5 more RPD cars arrived to join the battle, hoping to tilt the odds in the RPD's favor.  
  
It seemed that Chief Irons had assigned all available officers in one central area...  
  
This situation...didn't feel right to John. He remembered during his classes at the police academy that it was a bad idea to put all your firepower in one direct spot. It was better to spread out so you don't get overwhelmed as easily. It would also allow you to be able to escape more easily, in case the enemy did manage to overwhelm you.  
  
Another thing that bugged him was that a few days ago Chief Irons had ordered them to move many of the RPD's ammo and weapons all around the station. He mentioned something about a possible terrorist attack against the station but many of the officers were confused about this. Nonetheless, they littered the ammo and weapon reserves all around the station, making it impossible for these so-called terrorists to easily find the weapons.  
  
He shook his head of the negative thoughts. He didn't have time to think so deeply into Chief Irons' orders. Chief Irons was their police chief. No matter how crazy his orders may seem to be, he was their police chief and they knew that he wouldn't ever intentionally try to do anything that might compromise the RPD. Besides, the academy never mentioned anything about zombies in any of their combat scenarios....  
  
Although at the moment, he wished that they had.  
  
He would be able to escape, if necessary. He was wearing the special RPD swat team uniform complete with bulletproof armor and a helmet that was sure to protect his face from any zombie bites. He never imagined he would get a chance to wear this though, but since they needed all the fire power they could get, they distributed extra swat team uniforms to police officers who had arrived on the scene first. He could escape...that was, unless he was surrounded by too many zombies...  
  
He gulped and held his shotgun tight. John decided that he would not run away...he would stay and fight till the bitter end, even if he was deathly afraid of dying.  
  
"25 feet!"  
  
"Fire!" shouted their commanding officer.  
  
Every single RPD officer started firing his or her weapons at the zombies. They didn't stop firing.... but the zombies didn't stop coming either...  
  
"What the--?" "God no--!" "How can this be!?"   
  
They just came faster...it appeared like the bullets being fired at them only made them...hungrier...  
  
A few of the zombies dropped, but they kept coming, faster, and faster.  
  
Meanwhile, Umbrella had sent in their own mercenaries via helicopters, telling them to rescue high level employees and any extra civilians that might be in the way. Of course, none of the RPD officers had noticed the helicopters, and seeing as how the UBCS were dispatched in an entirely different area, it was very easy for them to not even notice them at all.  
  
John kept firing his shotgun directly at the zombie's heads, hoping that it would be effective. Of course, it was quite effective, as well as very messy, seeing as how their heads blew up in a splash of blood and bone.  
  
He tried yelling at his fellow officers to aim for the zombies' heads, but his cries could not be heard over all the gunfire. Many of the rookie cops that had been assigned to Raccoon City 3 weeks prior to today were aiming for areas where the academy at told them to shoot at. The legs...arms...and, if necessary force was needed, the stomach, chest, and heart.  
  
However, since these zombies were literally dead already, they didn't seem to mind being hit in the legs, arms, stomach, chest, or their hearts.  
  
John tried his best to help out, but he was running dangerously low on ammo and they kept just kept on coming...  
  
They were relentless....mindless....savages that wouldn't stop stumbling towards the police officers...  
  
The zombies started to overwhelm the officers in front, making the reckless rookies' mistakes the last they would ever make, as the zombies bit into their necks and heads and various other body parts with a savage fury.  
  
John tried shooting a zombie off one of the rookies, but it ended up killing the zombie and the officer. At least he had put his officer out of his misery...for the zombie had sunk his teeth into his head and started to begin it's meal...  
  
John started firing again, trying not to think about the fact that he had killed a fellow officer, because even though the officer was being eaten, he was still alive, and still able to feel the shells of the shotgun as it pierced his brain and killed him instantly.  
  
*click*  
  
He tried again.  
  
*click*  
  
A zombie noticed John as he was trying desperately to see if he had any more shells left.   
  
*click*  
  
The zombie lurched slowly started towards John, feeling nothing but hunger...  
  
*click*  
  
He froze as his gun simply didn't have any bullets left to fire at the zombie. He didn't know whether to run or to let the zombie give him release from this world. He was scared of dying...  
  
"He....who runs away...shall fight.... another day....." he said quietly to himself as he started to run the opposite direction, despite the fact that he had just spouted a cheesy line.  
  
He ran through officers still firing at the approaching zombies until he reached the second line of officers who were firing at the horde. He managed to grab two Glocks on his way there, both handles dripping with the blood of a fallen comrade. He went behind a car as he helped try to stop the ensuing chaos. He could barely hear anything coherent as there was nothing but yelling...commands...various types of weapons firing......grunts and moans...but most terrifyingly of all....the screams. The screams of pain and agony as every downed RPD officer was stripped of their life and eaten alive slowly....painfully slowly....  
  
The zombies seemed like they were going faster and faster....the second line was soon overtaken...and then the third line....  
  
The screams become more intense, the orders and commands seem to lessen every second, and more blood appeared....more bodies lay on the ground with every passing second....  
  
John armed himself with the two Glocks, putting his last clips into them...  
  
He didn't realize he was the last one standing....everyone had either evacuated to the RCPD building or had been overwhelmed by the zombies.  
  
To his horror, every zombie quickly noticed John and slowly converged on him...  
  
John looked around him, and saw that nobody was human anymore. They were all dead.  
  
"It can't...end this way..." he said to himself.   
  
"I don't want to...die so soon...I want to see my family......this is my......one last stand......isn't it.....?" he quietly said to himself, as he was slowly...sadly...realizing how desperate and hopeless his situation was becoming.  
  
He fired all around him as they got ever so closer to him, with their arms flailing about and their ghastly expressions filled with hunger...with a Glock handgun in each hand, he dropped many zombies with skill....  
  
After many bullets were shot, he started to have hope that maybe, just maybe, he might make it....maybe if he just held his ground long enough he could plot an escape route, or be rescued or.....  
  
*click*  
  
His eyes widened, his pupils grew large with fear, and he started breathing heavily as he heard that barely audible *click*...the *click* that signaled that his last stand was soon coming to an end...  
  
*click*  
  
He tried firing again at the fast approaching horde of undead civilians and cops that were planning to make him one of them...or a meal...  
  
*click*  
  
He tried again, to no avail. This time, he could not run away...there was no way out...he was about to meet his grisly fate...  
  
*click*  
  
"Oh no...." he quietly whispered to himself as he was swarmed by a rush of the undead from all sides...hungry for their meal...  
  
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
